This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to displays with gate driver circuitry.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users. An electronic device may have an organic light-emitting diode display based on organic-light-emitting diode pixels or a liquid crystal display based on liquid crystal pixels.
Displays may include driving circuitry that is used to provide signals to the display to operate the display. If care is not taken, the driving circuitry may have a larger than desired footprint and may undesirably increase the size of an inactive border region of the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved driver circuitry for electronic device displays.